Critical Hits
Recovering from Criticals ------------------------------ Some critical hits are temporary and only lasts for that attack or the remainder of the fight, such as Power Blow or Disorientated. This means there is no associated recovery time, because it's not long-lasting. When recovering from critical effects, such as broken bones, record the end time of the fight to use as the start of your healing time. Criticals typically takes some time to heal from, especially without the aid of Racial Regeneration, a rejuvenator or a hospital. It takes 1 Neo week (1 RL day) to recover from a level one critical effect without the aid of a rejuvenator, during which you can't fight. If you do, the healing time is reset. Double criticals take 3 Neo weeks (3 RL days) to recover from without the aid of a rejuvenator. Triple criticals and any lost limbs are permanent, unless a character visits a hospital or a rejuvenator to fix the injury or has some advanced form of self-healing, capable of curing this level of Critical injury. If you have been inflicted by more than one critical effect, the times and costs to recover from them are cumulative, adding together with each additional injury. ------------------------------- Miscellaneous Critical Hits ------------------------------- Some criticals can be inflicted out of combat, on a person who is unable to protect themselves. These may also not be on par with normal criticals. Like, having your fingers broken, for example. This isn't the same as having your arm itself be broken (although it might be just as painful), so in this case, you can go to a hospital and typically have it healed within a negligible amount of time without any penalty beside its cost. It takes 100 Credits to heal each critical of this type. Each time you get another critical of this type, the cost to heal it doubles. Hospitals enjoy repeat customers and know to exploit the necessity for their aid. ------------------------- Special Limb Criticals ------------------------- Tails If you have a tail (regardless of what kind of tail it is) and your leg suffers a critical hit, there's a 50% chance your tail is hit instead. Your opponent rolls this additional chance, after landing on a leg critical to confirm if it is the tail or not. If it's a Normal Critical, your tail is damaged and all attacks with it take -8 to Strike. If it's a Double Critical, your tail is broken and can not be used for combat until healed (heals at the same rate as an arm). If it's a Triple Critical, your tail is severed from your body and is considered a lost limb. It may not be used until replaced. This invokes a -10 strike and dodge penalty, due to the misbalancing nature of having no tail. You reduce this penalty at a rate of -2, per Neo Week (1 RL day) - as getting used to the new balance of life without one. Saiyans that start the game without their tail, do not recieve this penalty. Eyes Loss of an eye is pretty painful and throws off your aim, incurring a -2 Strike penalty. But losing both Eyes, inflicts a permanent -5 to all Strikes and dodges unless they can be replaced. On the up side, you're now immune to the power Taiyoken. ------------------------- Multiple Critical Hits ------------------------- If you roll a crit that breas the same limb twice, you may decide to break the other limb or to upgrade the current crit to the next level. If you break the ribs twice then they may only be upgraded to the next level. If a limb has been destroyed then nothing further may damage it. ------------------------------ H2H Critical Hits: These are the critical hits for all physical attacks not using a weapon. --------------------- Normal Critical Hit --------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses one action, due to the pain. 1 - 30 Power Blow The attack gains +20% damage 31 - 55 Disoriented Loses their next 3 actions, during which time they can not parry or counter, and has a -5 to all Dodge rolls. 56 - 65 Broken Arm -8 to Strike rolls, -2 to Dodge rolls. 66 - 75 Broken Leg -8 to Dodge rolls, -2 to Strike rolls. 76 - 85 Concussion Lose half your current Ki. 86 - 95 Broken Ribs -5 to all Strikes and Dodges. 96+ Severe Hit Roll on the Double Critical Hit chart. --------------------- Double Critical Hit --------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses two actions, due to the pain. 1 - 30 Phased Loses their next 6 actions, during which time they can not parry or counter, and has a -10 to all Dodge rolls. 31 - 45 Shattered Arm -15 to Strike rolls, -5 to Dodge rolls. 46 - 55 Shattered Leg -15 to Dodge rolls, -5 to Strike rolls. 56 - 80 Memory Loss Lose 75% of your current Ki. 81 - 95 Shattered Ribs -10 to all Strikes and Dodges. 96+ Severe Hit Roll on the Triple Critical Hit chart. -------------------- Triple Critical Hit -------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses three actions, due to the pain. 1 - 30 Stunned Loses their next 9 actions, during which time they can not parry or counter, and has a -15 to all Dodge rolls. 31 - 45 Removed Arm -20 to Strike rolls, -10 to Dodge rolls. 46 - 55 Removed Leg -20 to Dodge rolls, -10 to Strike rolls. 56 - 80 Brain Damage Lose all your current Ki. 81 - 95 Torso Crushed -10 to all Strikes and Dodges. 96+ Knock Out Lose all current Hp and Ki. Ki Critical Hits: These are the critical hits for all Ki and Telekinetic attacks. --------------------- Normal Critical Hit --------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses one action, due to the pain. 1 - 30 Power Surge The attack gains +20% damage 31 - 55 Disoriented Loses their next 3 actions, during which time they can not parry or counter, and has a -5 to all Dodge rolls. 56 - 65 Broken Arm -8 to Strike rolls, -2 to Dodge rolls. 66 - 75 Broken Leg -8 to Dodge rolls, -2 to Strike rolls. 76 - 85 Scalded Lose half your current Hp. 86 - 95 Broken Ribs -5 to all Strikes and Dodges. 96+ Severe Hit Roll on the Double Critical Hit chart. --------------------- Double Critical Hit --------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses two actions, due to the pain. 1 - 30 Phased Loses their next 6 actions, during which time they can not parry or counter, and has a -10 to all Dodge rolls. 31 - 45 Destroyed Arm -15 to Strike rolls, -5 to Dodge rolls. 46 - 55 Destroyed Leg -15 to Dodge rolls, -5 to Strike rolls. 56 - 80 Scorched Lose 75% of your current Hp. 81 - 95 Destroyed Ribs -10 to all Strikes and Dodges. 96+ Severe Hit Roll on the Triple Critical Hit chart. -------------------- Triple Critical Hit -------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses three actions, due to the pain. 1 - 30 Stunned Loses their next 9 actions, during which time they can not parry or counter, and has a -15 to all Dodge rolls. 31 - 45 Vaporized Arm -20 to Strike rolls, -10 to Dodge rolls. 46 - 55 Vaporized Leg -20 to Dodge rolls, -10 to Strike rolls. 56 - 80 Incineration Lose all your current Hp. 81 - 95 Vaporized Torso -10 to all Strikes and Dodges. 96+ Vaporized You die. Sharp Critical Hits: These are the critical hits for extremely sharp objects, Kienzans, weapons, and the like. Sharp Critical function differently than HtH or Ki critical, Sharp critical have their effect applied before the damage is rolled, and before any damage reduction is made. Power and Mighty Slash's +50% damage is applied to the total damage that was rolled (including bulk and other modifiers), and is applied before any reductions are made to it. The effects of removing a limb or the additional Hand to Hand criticals Sharp Double Crits cause are still possible to prevent if the victim somehow prevents the UP damage of a Sharp crit - such as through a UP shield, Ki's Ending, or enough Resistance. If any damage is taken, however, all of the critical's effects take place. Sharp criticals can still be reduced by Advanced block, as normal. --------------------- Normal Critical Hit --------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses one action, due to the pain. 1 - 59 Power Slash The Damage is now Unpreventable (UP) 60 - 85 Mighty Slash as Power Slash, and +50% damage. 86 - 100 Severe Hit Roll on the Double Critical Hit chart. --------------------- Double Critical Hit --------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses two actions, due to the pain. 1 - 80 Brutal Slash as Power Slash, and roll on the HtH Critical Hit table. 81 - 95 Neo Slash as Mighty Slash, and roll on the HtH Critical Hit table. 96 - 100 Severe Hit Roll on the Triple Critical Hit chart. -------------------- Triple Critical Hit -------------------- Roll 1d100. The victim always loses three actions, due to the pain. All Sharp Triple Critial hits are Unpreventable (UP). 1 - 35 Severed Arm Loses one arm, -20 to all Strikes, -10 to all Dodges. 36 - 60 Severed Leg Loses one leg, -20 to all Dodges, -10 to all Strikes. 61 - 90 Opened Abdomen -10 to all Strikes and Dodges, all damage is increased by 20%. 91 - 100 Severed Head You die (some races are an exception to this)